Lord Vortech's defeat
Here is the Scene where Lord Vortech get's Defeated in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Wyldstyle: This is it. The end. Gandalf: The "End"? No. The journey doesn't end here. Then our Heroes, Batman Gandalf and Wyldstyle even the Paw Patrol, Benny, Unikitty, Chase McCain and Gamer Kid gets sucked into the Gateway GLaDOS: But your speech does. Tino: Darn that Robot! You're just getting to the good part, Gandalf. Gandalf: You're right, Tino. We lost you to the Dazzlings once. We're not going to lose you again. Tino: '''Thank you. I hope Laval and his Friends even the Alpha Team and the D-Team. '''Carver: '''Don't worry, they'll be here. They'll catch up on us soon. '''Chase: Batman. You got a plan to keep Vortech busy when we get to Foundation Prime? Batman: Yes, Chase. Ryder: Boy. Now I know how flying through the Vortex is! Marshall: I love this plan you come up with, Batman. Zuma: At least things can't get any worse, Emmet. Adagio Dazzle:(Voice) YOU STOLE OUR LOVE FOR THE LAST TIME, SUNSET SHIMMER!!! Lord Vortech:(Voice) Then it's such a pity you'll never get to put it into action! Emmet: I was wrong. GLaDOS: Hello? I have news which maybe upsetting. I am detecting a... Ryder: THE SIRENS!!!! Batman: Lord Vortech. Lord Vortech flies in the Vortex with the Dazzlings and they're angry at Sunset Adagio Dazzle: GIVE US BACK TINO!!!! Owen: Never! Emmet: We need to find the Locate Keystones to call for some help! Lord Vortech: Adagio and I thought we'd save you the trouble, put Tino under the Dazzlings' spell and defeat you here instead. Plus, I don't want the mess in our new world. Tino: I think I pick Sunset over the Dazzlings. Gamer Kid: Ok, Tino. Have at you, girls!!! Sonata Dusk: It's on, my love. Bring it on! Doraemon: '''Look! There's the Locate Keystone! '''Homer: Hurry, Bart! Get it before the Dazzlings does! Bart: '''On it, Dad! He grab the Locate Keystone '''Bart: Hi, Sonata! Sonata Dusk: Hi, Bart. What you got for me? Bart: '''I have something for you. He use the Locate Keystone and the Ecto-1 appears '''Homer: Woo-hoo! Ghostbusters! Marge: Well done, Bart! Lisa: That'll show you, Vor-jerk! Bart: See you later.(blow raspberry at Sonata) Sonata Dusk: '''(giggles) Is that you got? '''Benny: There's only one thing for this. Spaceship! Unikitty: If you think happy thoughts, you'll be good like your Techno-organic Keyblade wielder friend, Adagio Dazzle. Adagio Dazzle: '''Not him! I don't to be with him! '''Tino: Adagio. You and your sisters are friends with the Techno-organic Keyblade wielder? Adagio Dazzle: '''We are. But we Betrayed him! And even though we forget his Name, so we won't talk about him! '''Tish: '''Yikes. I never knew they were Heartless to him. '''Lor: '''Now we know why they left him for that. '''Tino: Okay, I get now. Let's continue to get the Locate Keystone. Chase McCain: '''I got this. He grabs it and the Defender Ship appears '''Jake: Yeah-Hey! There's a Defender Ship! Izzy: '''This Ship can blast you! '''Cubby: Oh Coconuts. Skully: Crackers! Sunset Shimmer: '''You are going down, Vortech! '''Adagio Dazzle: I don't think so. Tino is coming with us!! Tino: '''Oh No, I don't. He use an Air Horn from Dora-Rinho and it hurt the Dazzlings Ears '''Adagio Dazzle: OOWW!!! I know we should see why that Football Cat gave you! Aria Blaze: Join us, Tino!!! Tino: '''I told you! I'm be with you! Sunset is my Girlfriend, so I'll never join you! '''Doraemon: '''He's right! We are his Friends! '''Noby: '''Me too! '''Sue: Me three! Big G: '''I am! And I'm gonna give you a what for! '''Sneech: '''And you should on a date with me. '''Ace Goody: '''Sneech! '''Pippo: '''No time for you're Romance's. '''Lulli: '''And we have focus on them. '''Sneech: I'm just joking. Riruru: I will send you to the Underworld! Roboko: Hades will be so angry at you three. Sophia: '''You Sirens are not gonna get him! '''Emmet: Tino rather be with Sunset instead of you three ugly sirens! Sonata Dusk: Hey! We're not ugly! We're beautiful! Bad Cop: '''Oh really. Hope you three have a hard Labor! '''Aria Blaze: Oh. If that's so. We'll just see about that. BANE!!! And then Bane has Appeared Dora Kid: '''Man, he's one big guy. '''Dora Med: '''More then Hercules. '''Dora-Rinho: '''He is so big like Hercules. '''El-Matadora: '''Hercules is not gonna like him. '''Wang Dora: '''Me too. '''Dora-Nichov: '''And I don't like that big guy. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hope Phil doesn't replace Hercules. '''Misty: '''I'm sure he wouldn't. '''Brock: I hope the Doctor will help us! Gandalf: I'm very tired of being in free fall! Gamer Kid: I'll fight the Dazzlings, Gandalf. Gandalf: Thank you. Lord Vortech: You think Gamer Kid can stop the Dazzlings from getting Tino? No chance! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Lord Vortech and the Dazzlings. Lord Vortech: '''I don't feel anything. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I guess Thunder has no effect on him. '''Gamer Kid: Give me the Locate Keystone, Aria!! Gamer Kid and Aria Blaze have a tug of war over the Locate Keystone Gamer Kid: '''Hey! '''Aria Blaze: '''Huh? He poke her eyes and she let go of the Locate Keystone '''Aria Blaze: Ow! Gamer Kid: Thank you! Gamer Kid used the Locate Keystone then the DeLorean appeared Tommy: Marty!!! Doc Brown!! Robotboy: That will take care of you sirens! Robotgirl: Tino would rather be with Sunset Shimmer instead of you and your Sister's, Adagio! Gus: Yeah! Lola: Look! There's the TARDIS! Dan Kuso: '''And there are 13 of them. '''War Doctor: Gallifrey stands! First Doctor: Let's get the bad guys! Second Doctor: Ok! Third Doctor: Great balls of fire! Fourth Doctor: About time I got something better to do then run round after the Brigadier. Fifth Doctor: I'm defiantly not the man I was. Sixth Doctor: Let's do this! Seventh Doctor: Do you fancy a trip 'round the 12 galaxies and then back to palaver in time for tea? Eighth Doctor: The universe hangs by a deficit thread of coincidence and it's useless to meddle with it. Unless, like me, you're a Time Lord! Ninth Doctor: I'm the Doctor by the way. Eleventh Doctor: All of time and space ever happened and ever will. Where do you want to start? Tino: Right! Let's do this! Tenth Doctor: I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time lord. Lord Vortech: That's a lot of them. Sonata Dusk: '''No kidding. '''12th Doctor: Hey, Vortech! It looks like you and the Dazzlings are stuck. Let us give you a push! They push Lord Vortech and the Dazzlings with the 13 TARDIS's Emmet: Take that! Tino: And That! Littlefoot: We'll show you three sirens! Cera: And you, Lord Vortech! Ducky: That showed you, Starry-Guy! Petrie: Me think we should stop him and the Dazzlings. Stormy: Right, Petrie. Marina: Let's do this! They fly through the Vortex. At Foundation Prime the Mansion from Scooby's world, the Clock building from Hill Valley and the Ecto-1 falls onto the LEGO sea Lord Vortech: Welcome...to the END of chaos.... AND THE BEGINNING.... OF PERFECTION!!!!!!!! Meanwhile Our Heroes has comes out of the Portal and they are far away from Foundation Prime Tino: How are suppose to get all the way there? Batman: '''I got an Idea. '''Erica: '''Really? What is it? '''Ena: '''Do you got a Plan, Batman? '''Batman: '''We have to destroy the Green Square. '''Sunset Shimmer: It's called the Foundation of All Dimensions, Batman. Liliana: '''We should use the Vehicles to get there. '''Yuri: '''We don't have our Vehicles. '''Godou: '''And how can we get their without those Vehicles. '''Shido: '''We could walk. '''Kotori: '''Is to far away. '''Tohka: '''And we cannot make it in time. '''Reine: '''Lord Vortech and the Villains will win if we don't make. '''Emmet: Let's get there with the Defender Ship. Yoshino: '''No. It's not with us anymore. '''Yoshinon: '''And even the Echo-1 is falling to the sea. '''Origami: '''We could run to get there. '''Mana: '''It's too far away and we cannot make it in time. '''Benny the Spaceman: SPACESHIP!!! Alice: '''We don't have anything to build. '''Julie: '''Sorry, Benny. We don't have anything to build. '''Benny: It's ok. I got my spaceship over there. That's cool. And then Spaceship has fallen down to the Sea Benny: Oh man! Vortech's really letting the oxygen out of my tank here. Shun: '''The Doctor's left to the Foundation Prime without us. '''Runo: '''What can we do now? '''Marucho: '''We have to get there as fast as we could. '''Rubble: '''But the Foundation Prime is too far away. '''Rocky: '''And the only Shortcut is through the... Perfume Department. They saw a Portal to the Perfume Department full of Perfumes and Customers and Our Heroes doesn't like it '''Emmet: This is not Awesome. Benny: You and me both, Emmet. Owen: Ok. We got to get through this or we're going to stuck here for another 65 Million years. Gandalf: I should properly check that it doesn't have any Evil inscriptions... No. It seems quite safe. Batman: You're right, Gandalf. Bad Cop: 'We have to do it. Let's do this. '''All: '(Gulp) They are running through the Perfume and they got Spray from the Perfume and they to Ducked but failed, Chase McCain is using a Gas Mask and then a Hand just it out and a Perfume is on Chase McCain face, the Paw Patrol is leap from the Perfume and they got Spray on their Face, And our Heroes is Crawling out '''Bad Cop: Boy. That was horrible. And I smell pretty. Benny: You think so, Bad Cop? Unikitty: I thought up Positive things about the smell. Emmet: At least we survived. Should've brought my hard hat. Wyldstyle Ugh! Remind me not to do that again. Gandalf: Agreed, Wyldstyle. Batman: It's like ACE Chemicals all over again. Owen Grady: You and me both, Batman. Tino: '''Guys. We're almost there... (Deep Breath) I can't resist the Smell! '''Ryder: Yes, Tino. How could things can get any worse? And then More Perfume has Surrounded them and they Spray on them Ryder: 'Aw, Come on! '''All: '(Cough and Choked) '''Bad Cop: You just have to jinx it, Ryder. Ryder: Yes I did, Bad Cop. After that they come out of the Portal and they all take a Deep Breath from Perfume Bad Cop's face flips Good Cop: We're here! Tino: '''(Deep Breath) Now I know how Spongebob hated to go in there. '''Chase McCain: (Deep Breath) You said it, Tino. Gamer Kid: What? No perma-death? Skye: I hope the Sirens gave up on you, Tino. Tino: '''They will be, Skye. '''Batman: '''Okay, we have to destroy the Green Square. '''Emmet: I'll summon GLaDOS. (notices the Dazzlings) Uh oh. Tino: '''Dear Neptune. '''Sunset Shimmer: Sweet Celestia! Marshall: '''Sweet Zeus. '''Chase: '''I really hate them. '''Homer: They're became what the Tri became! Lord Vortech: That's right, Homer. Isn't it lovely? Homer: '''No. '''Lord Vortech: Girls? Show yourselves. The Tri version of the Dazzlings show up All: '''(Scream) '''Tino: ADAGIO!!! Gamer Kid: ARIA!!!!! Emmet: SONATA!!!!! Lord Vortech: Behold! The Tridazzle! The Tridazzle: What you want us to do, Master. Lord Vortech: Get Tino! And then get Sunset Shimmer and her friends. But then the 13 TARDIS's is distracting them The Tridazzle: Get away from us! JOIN US, TINO!! Tino: '''Never!!! Guys! They will distract them long enough to destroy the green Square, Come! '''Gamer Kid: I'll do the Locate Keystone. He is using the Locate Keystone and then a Dalek appears and blows up a part of the Foundation of All Dimensions The Tridazzle: HEY!!! You try to ruin this dimension, Tino? OUR DIMENSION! Tino: Yes! And this Dimension is going to be restored! Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Tino. Let's summon GLaDOS! They are summoning GLaDOS with a Gateway GLaDOS: It appears that you need my help. That is so unlike you. Now hurry up and finish this. Then a missile launcher comes out and shoots rockets at the Foundation of All Dimensions and the part blows up The Tridazzle: What is happening to us!? Lord Vortech: Your disobedience only angers us further! Tino: '''Two down two to go. '''Doraemon: '''Guys! We have to use those Youkai Watches. '''Tino: Ok, Doraemon. Summon the Defender ship! Doraemon: '''Tino! It won't work, only Youkai's! '''Tino: How to summon the Defender? Emmet: The Shift Keystone! Doraemon: '''Yes. We should use the Shift Keystone. '''Bart: Batman! Wyldstyle. You two can help me. And then Laval and his Friends, even the Alpha Team and the D-Team has come out of the Portal of the Perfume Department and they take a deep breath from the Perfume Laval: What kind of place is that? Eris: I don't that smell. Rex Owen: '''That one is a Perfume Department. '''Max Taylor:(in Batman (The LEGO Movie)'s voice) I hate this place. Zoe Drake: '''I really don't like Perfumes. '''Ursula: Me too. Ed: '''I always hated to go in there. '''Zander: Let's not go in there again. Laval: Look! It's Tino! Tino: '''Thank goodness, you guys are here. And why did you use the Perfume Department? 4 Minutes earlier '''Laval: We're at Foundation Prime, guys! Eris: '''Thank goodness, but it too far away. '''Cragger: Look! There's a shortcut there. Ed: '''Oh No, We cannot go in there. '''Zander: '''Me too. '''Worriz: You know what that is, Ursula? Ursula: '''This is the... Perfume Department. '''Max Taylor: What?! Razar: Are you crazy!? Zoe Drake: We can't go through there. Bladvic: Looks like we have no choice. Rex Owen: You're right, Bladvic. Rogon: I hope we can survive this. Ed: Me too. Gorzan: The choice is made. Max Taylor: 'Let's do it. '''All: '(Gulp) They are going into the shortcut. They are running and they got Spray from the Perfume they are trying to Ducked but failed, Max Taylor is wearing a Gas Mask but the Hand just removed it and the Perfume is spray at Max Taylor Face, Laval just Leaped but the Perfume just spray at his face. And they are Crawling '''Laval:(Cough, Cough) That is terrible! Max Taylor: Wow. At least we survived. Rex Owen: You said it, Max. I smell very good. Worriz: One for sure that things can't get any worse. And then Perfume has surrounded them and they Spray on them Worriz: Uh oh. Not smart! All: '''(Cough and Choked) '''Razar: Let's go find Tino anyway. Zoe Drake: Ok. Back to the Present Laval: So. What happened to the Dazzlings? Tino: 'They turn... Like that (He pointed to them) '''Laval: '''Oh... '''All: '(Scream) '''Zoe Drake: What the heck is that?! Carver: '''That's them. And they became the Tridazzle. '''Laval: If we destroy the Foundation of All Dimensions. The Tridazzle will be separated from Vortech's control. Doraemon: '''Now, let's use the Shift Keystone. '''Emmet: Ok. Batman and Bart. Ash Ketchum: You said the Dazzlings became the Tridazzle. How is that possible!? Lord Vortech: I did the same thing to Robin, Frodo and Metalbeard, Ash. They use the Shift Keystone and they move the box to the floor and Sunset builds an radar dish Sunset Shimmer: '''Hope this will contact. And it does. The Spaceship Defender arrive and shoots a part of the Foundation of All Diemensions '''Lord Vortech: LEAVE THE "FOUNDATION OF ALL DIMENSIONS" ALONE!!! The Tridazzle: TINO!! Stop destroying the Foundation of All Dimensions!!! All: '''Never!!! Then Phineas, Ferb and their Friends, Their Dimension Self, even Zim, Gir, Courage, Rocko, Dorapin, Jaidora, Miyoko, Peko, Ichi, their Friends, Sector V, Dexter, Monkey, Quackor, Mandark, Mac Bloo, Mordecai, Rigby, Grim, Billy and Mandy, Timmy and his Fairy Godparents has comes out of the Portal of the Perfume Department and they take a Deep Breath '''Billy: I really don't like Perfume. Grim: Dis a good ding that I don't have a nose. Dorapin: '''I not gonna buy a Perfume like this. '''Jaidora: '''Me too. '''Nigel Uno: '''Perfume. I really hate it. '''Batman: What took you so long? 5 Minutes earlier again Grim: We have to follow Tino and the Other's through de Shortcut! Wallabee: '''What Shortcut? '''Kuki: That one through... the Perfume Department. Hoagie: Oh no. Abigail: That is not good. Nigel Uno: We have to go through, Numbah 5. Courage: 'The things I do for the World's. '''Dipper: ' You and me both, Courage. '''Mabel: Me too, Dipper. Rocko: I don't like this very much. Dorapin: Me too Jaidora: Me three. Miyoko: Ok. I vote shortcut. Peko: Looks like there's this shortcut can do. Ichi: Right. Dexter: You ready for this, Mandark? Mandark: Yes, Dexter. Phineas: Ferb. I know what we're gonna do today. Ferb: We'll go into the Shortcut. Isabella: I agree, Freb. Baljeet: Me too. Burford Me three. Billy: Perfume? Yuck! Mandy It's nice, Billy. Zim: Looks like it's the only way. Gir: Oh goody. Mac: You think you can do this, Bloo? Bloo: Yes, Mac. Timmy: I don't love Perfume. Cosmo: I think I'll fly across. Wanda: I love this place. Sparky: Let's hope we survive this. Mordecai: We'll do it for Tino. Rigby: Let's do this. All except Gir: (Gulp) They are running through the Perfume and then Perfume just Spray on them, They try to Ducked but failed, Perry is wearing a Gas Mask and then a Hand just removed it and it spray on Perry's Face, Dexter just leap and a Perfume just spray on his Face and they are crawling Bloo: (Coughs) We survived! Rigby: I don't think this can't get any worse. And then more Perfume has Surrounded them and it Spray on them Rigby: AWWWW!!! Are you kidding me!? All: '''(Cough and Choked) '''Rigby: Let's go find Tino and Sunset. Back to the Present again, again Tino: You're ok, Rigby? Rigby: Yes, Tino. Man. I hope Vortech doesn't make a new Robot. Emmet: Actually, Rigby. He did. (Points to the Dazzlings) Look! All: '''(Scream) '''2nd Perry: Sweet Mother of Australia!! 2nd Peter: What did he do to them?! Gandalf: Vortech turned them into the Tridazzle. Sunset Shimmer: 'And we have to destroy Foundation of all Dimension. '''Phineas: ' Let's call the Youkai's! They are going to call all the Youkai's and then Danny, Jimmy Nuetron and the Other's has comes out of the Portal from the Perfume Department and they all take a Deep Breath '''Danny: We made it! Sam: We are not doing that again. Tucker: Agreed. Jimmy: Now I know why Cindy Vortex likes this. Carl: I hope Tino is ok, Jimmy. Sheen: This is awful! It's like Ultra Lord fighting from the Smell! Ben: I know why Gwen likes this. Johnny: That was close. Spongebob: That was horrible. Skipper: That ain't gonna fly. Pac-man: Let's not tell Tino about it. Omi: I agree, Pac-man. Kim: You said it, Omi. Tak: Man. 5 Minutes Earlier again, again Ron: How are we suppose to get all the way to Tino and the others? Private: How about we go though that. Kowalski: Looks like a Perfume Department, Private. Spiral: The Perfume Department? This is insane! Cylindria: You know the chances of going through The Perfume Department are? Blinky: I think so, Cylindria. 1 million, 32 thousand, 500 and 23 to 1. Inky: You got that from a Movie, Blinky. Clyde: He did, Inky. Pinky: I think it's the only way. Jimmy Neutron: Let's do this. Carl: Ok, Jimmy. Sheen: I'm with you, Carl. Cindy: Me too, Neutron. Libby: Yeah. Perfume! Squidward: I don't like this. Sandy: These things can't break my fresh air dome. Mr Krab: I think I'm gonna be sick. Raimondo: You think, Mr Krabs? Clay: Looks like we can do this. Kimiko: Lord Vortech can't win, Clay. Ping Pong: Let's help Tino! Spongebob: Ready? Patrick: 'Let's do it. '''All: '(Gulp) They are running through the Perfume and then Perfume just Spray on them, They try to Ducked but failed, Skipper is wearing a Gas Mask and then a Hand just removed it and it spray on Skipper's Face, Omi just leap and a Perfume just spray on his Face and they are crawling '''Omi: (Cough) We made it. Sandy: Ya'll sure did. Ping Pong: Ok. I don't want to say "Lord Vortech can't make this any worse". And then More Perfume has surrounded them and it Spray on them Ping Pong: Darn it!! All: '''(Cough and Choked) Back to the Present again, again, again '''Tino: You went to the Perfume Department, guys? Omi: Yes, Tino. Chase: '''Guys! We have a Problem. My Youkai Watch won't go in. '''Marshall: '''Me too. '''Rubble: '''Me three. '''Rocky: '''Don't forget me. '''Skye: '''So am I. '''Zuma: '''My Youkai Watch won't go in too. '''Doraemon: '''What do you mean? Youkai Watch doesn't happen like that... (Gasp) '''Marshall: What's wrong? Doraemon: '''Something stuck inside. '''Chase: What's that? They saw Six Peanuts on the Paw Patrol Youkai Watch Doraemon: '''A Peanuts! '''Chase: Peanuts? How did it get in there? Doraemon: '''Ah! Yesterday! Yesterday Doraemon is Watching the TV and he is eating a Bag of Peanut and then he drop 6 Peanuts and then it got stuck to 6 Youkai Watch, Because Doraemon forgot to close the Lid Back to the Present '''Chase: That's why those thing got Stuck, Doraemon. Doraemon: '''It wasn't my fault. I didn't know that the Lid is still open. '''Tino: We might tell Patrick and the others about the Dazzlings. Carver: '''Too late for that. Sunset Shimmer told them in 1 Minute. '''Tino: Sunset? What did you tell them? Sunset Shimmer: '''I tell me about the Dazzlings. '''Tino: And what Lord Vortech did to them? Sunset Shimmer: '''Because they want be powerful then us. '''Tino: '''Well, we have to destroy the Last Piece. '''Emmet: And stop the Tridazzle. They are going to destroy the Last Piece of Foundation of all Dimension, the Palace brakes The Tridazzle: '''NNNNOOOOO!!!! CURSE YOU, TINO AND SUNSET SHIMMER!!! '''Lord Vortech: YOU'VE UNDONE EVERYTHING! YOU'VE DESTROYED PERFECTION! And then Keita, Whisper, Inaho, Keizo, Fuyunyan, USApyon, Robonyan F-Type, Komasan and Komajiro and the Ninjas has comes out of the Portal of the Perfume Department and they are taking a Deep Breath Kai: '''Air! Need Air! '''Cole: (Cough) That was bad. Jay: Why this stuff smell's so good? Lloyd: It's Perfume, Jay. Nya: I love Perfume, Lloyd. Zane: I'm a Robot, Keita. I don't have a Nose. Keita: You said it, Zane. Whisper: Look! It's the Keyblade wielder. Jibanyan: I think his name is Tino, nyan. Ryder: '''Keita! '''Keita: '''Ryder! They hug each other '''Tino: '''You Guys know each other? '''Ryder: Yes, Tino. He and I were Best Friends. Me and Paw Patrol just met him at Sakura Town. And then we met his Youkai Friends, Jibaynan and Whisper. Tino: '''I never knew you have Best Friend. '''Ryder: I am. And even though me and the Paw Patrol wants to get Keita, His Grandfather and his Friends. Carver: '''Wait! I don't remember that we recruit them. '''Ryder: '''Oh. I forgot to tell you. Me and the Paw Patrol just Recruit them. Flashback has been started Back at Adventure Bay '''Ryder: Ok. We need to find Youkai Watch wearers. Marshall: '''We could get our Friends, Keita, Whisper and Jibanyan '''Chase: Yes. I think so. Let's go. Ryder: 'Let's use the Air Patroller. '?????: You think that will work, nyan? Chase: Who just said that? Someone is behind them and it was Fuyunyan Ryder: '''Fuyunyan? '''Fuyunyan: Yes, Ryder. I heard what you're friend is talking, nyan. Rocky: I guess this cat thing's right. Fuyunyan: What Youkai Watch you got, nyan? Ryder: '''We have a Youkai Watch Prototype U. And I still got that pose from Keizo, Watch this. He does the Kamen Guts Pose '''Ryder: '''Guts! '''Chase: What... the heck.... is that? Ryder: '''That's Keizo's pose. You remember that we were time Travel with Keita, Jibanyan and Whisper right? '''Chase: Yes. Keizo loves the hero named Kamen Guts. Marshall: '''He is like Apollo the Super-pup. '''Rocky: Keita is confused to be Beat. Ryder: '''Me too. And Fuyunyan you said that I'm Beat's Friend '''Fuyunyan: You really liked Keita, nyan. Zuma: '''We know. We met you at Sakura Town as Dakunyan. '''Rubble: '''And even though. You look like a Parade Float that we first met you. '''Fuyunyan: Yeah, nyan. Skye: '''Too bad that we didn't have that Pose, cause we walk on 4 Leg's. '''Rocky: '''But we did when we became a Youkai, to stop that Evil Youkai. '''Chase: '''We know. But we didn't get our own Medals and we don't know which Tribe's that we were on? '''Ryder: '''Well, I got those Youkai Medallium that Whisper gave it to me. (He show them a Purple Book) '''Fuyunyan: That's nice, nyan. Ryder: '''And I cannot believe that use your Magic on us so we can see Yokai, '''Marshall: '''And even though you zap Keita so he can remember Youkai. '''Fuyunyan: Because he got his Watch erased from existence. Ryder: '''And why did you zap us, Fuyunyan? '''Fuyunyan: '''Becuase I need you and your Friends to help me and Keizo. '''Chase: '''Why did you do that like Doraemon? '''Fuyunyan: I think it's a Time travel thing. Marshall: '''And you said "You shall not Pass" that was from Gandalf the Grey. '''Fuyunyan: Yes. Who's Gandalf? Marshall: '''He's a Wizard from Middle Earth. '''Ryder: He's on a Quest with his Friends including Tino. Fuyunyan: '''I don't know who's Tino is, but we have to get out of here before Gargaros does. '''Chase: Ok, but who's Gargaros? Fuyunyan: 'That Gargaros! They saw a Giant Red Demon with an Iron Stubbed Club '''Gargaros: '(Roar) '''Chase: Oh my gosh. Ryder: 'Run!!! '''All: '(Scream) They are Running away from the Gargaros and it Chasing them End of Flashback '''Emmet: I didn't know about you but I think you should look at (Points at the Dazzlings) this. Komasan & Komajiro: '''Monge!!! '''Whisper: That's one big Youkai. Fuyunyan: You shall not pass! Gandalf: It's one thing to see the Tridazzle, but quite another to steal a man's words! Fuyunyan: Sorry, Gandalf. Keizo: What's that Youkai, Tino? Tino: '''That's not a Youkai, Keizo. That's the Tridazzle! '''Jibanyan: That's the Tridazzle?! USApyon: I think it is, dani. Inaho: This is huge. Robonyan F-Type Who's the Giant Guy? Doraemon: '''That's Lord Vortech. And then the Palace just starts to fall Apart '''Emmet: What is happening? Batman: It's coming apart! And then the Defender Ship arrived Tino and Batman: JUMP! They jump onto the Defender Ship and make their Escape The Tridazzle: COME BACK HERE, OUR LOVE! Lord Vortech: WE WILL MAKE YOU PAY! Then Vortech and the Tridazlle punches the Defender Ship Lord Vortech: YOU WILL FEEL OUR UNBRIDALED FURY!!! Keizo: We will feel your furry what? Lord Vortech: (in Captain Gutt's voice) Not furry. Fury! Keizo: Oh. I should write it down. Paleman: Wow. That Guy is Angry. Karlof: Karlof agree. Griffin Turner: I hope we can beat him. Gravis: I think so. Keita: Let's do the Kamen Guts pose. Ryder: '''And let's Summon some Youkai's. '''Emmet: Let's do it. (Build's his Mech) I am a Master Builder! They are using their Youkai Watches except the Paw Patrol Chase: '''Guys! Our Youkai Watch is Stuck. '''Doraemon: '''What? Which one? '''Marshall: '''Type Zero. And their something stuck inside too. '''Doraemon: '''No way... They saw Smoked Squid inside the Youkai Watch Type Zero '''Doraemon: '''Oh, it's stuffed. '''Zuma: What's in it? Doraemon: '''I think it's the Smoked Squid I had Yesterday, at the Oden Stand. '''Rocky: So... it was your... Doraemon: '''Anyway, we have to get it out, you got a Toothpick? A Toothpick? '''Rubble: '''Why should we have one? '''Doraemon: Ok. Maybe the Prototype U. Skye: '''Oh Yeah. They switch their Youkai Watch Type Zero to Youkai Watch Prototype U '''Watch 2: '''Summoning Pose. '''Watch 3: '''Ladies and Gentlemen. '''Watch 1: '''Goketsu, Pretty, Bukimi, Fushigi, Nyororon, Pokapoka, Isamashi, Usurakage, Legend Summon. Then all of the Youkai gets summoned to Help Out '''Wyldstyle: Whoa. What are they? Ryder: These are Youkai, Wyldstyle. Laval: They look Cool. Owen Grady: Youkai? Really? And People say Dinosaurs are science-Fiction. USApyon: You know, Owen, I know about these thing, dani. Owen Grady: Who are you? How did you know me? USApyon: I'm USApyon, dani. Owen Grady: It's nice to meet you, USApyon. USApyon: This is my Friend, dani. Her name is Inaho, dani. Inaho: Oh my gosh. Owen! I'm your biggest fan! Owen Grady: '''Does she always talk that fast? '''USApyon: She's gets excited, dani. She sometimes like that, dani. Owen Grady: '''Okay, I see what you mean. '''Worriz: They are so Cool like the Legend Beast! Fuyunyan: Legend Beast? Worriz: From Chima. Keizo: That's a cool wolf. Fuyunyan: He looks like a Youkai. Worriz: '''I am not a Youkai. '''Tino: Let's do this thing! So all the Youkai are using their Magic on the Watches Fuyunyan: Power us up. Jibanyan: Here we go, nyan! Chase: Ok. Marshall: Let's power you up! Whisper: I want a piece of that action! Skye: Ok, Whisper! Rocky: Ok. Rubble: Let's become Heroes like Apollo the Super-Pup! Zuma: Let's do this! Ryder: '''Alright, Paw Patrol. Time for you to Power Up! They Power Up into Darknyan, Buchinyan and the Super Power Pups '''Darknyan: Darknyan! Buchinyan: Buchinyan! The Super Power Pups do the Kamen Guts Pose Super Power Pups: '''Guts! '''Tino: What is that? Keizo: It's the Kamen Guts Pose, Tino. Ryder: '''We have those Pose in the Past. '''Keita: You ever heard of it? Tino: No. I saw my Girlfriend fighting Midnight Sparkle. Sunset Shimmer: That's right, Tino. At least you helped me. Ryder: '''I remember that we Power up Jibanyan, Fuyunyan and the Paw Patrol back in the Past with Our Grandfather's, Keita. '''Keita: '''Oh Yeah, we did. Like you're Grandfather, Rory and the Paw Patrol Grandfather's, Marvin, McCain, Sam, Runt, Zane and RJ. Flashback has Started '''Chase: Are you ok, Grandfather? McCain: '''Yes. I'm alright, Chase. '''Fuyunyan: You forgetting someone? Keizo: '''Fuyunyan? '''Rory: '''Are you Okay? '''Fuyunyan: Yeah. Keita: What do we do now? Fuyunyan: We must use the Watches. Ryder: '''Our Watches? '''Fuyunyan: Those can help us. We have to gather our Friends so Me, The Paw Patrol and Jibanyan will Power up. Marshall: '''Us? What about our Grandfather's? '''Marvin: '''I'm afraid that we are too Injured to help you, Marshall. '''Rubble: '''You can't, you need to help us. '''Runt: '''Grandson. We cannot do it, looks you and your Friends will have to do it. '''Skye: '''But we can't. '''Sam: '''You have too. You and your Friends will have to Save the World from the Keima. '''Zane: If only there are more Youkai like Fuyunyan, Zuma. RJ: Maybe they are. FRIENDS!!!!!!! They are Shouting to all of the Youkai Keizo: Huh? Keita: FRIENDS!!!!! WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!! Ryder: EVERYTHING IS IN DANGER!!!! Chase: WE NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!!!!! Marshall: YEAH!!! WHAT CHASE SAID!!!! Rocky: WE REALLY WANT YOU TO GIVE US MAGIC!!!! Rubble: SO WE CAN BEAT THE BAD GUY!!!! Zuma: IF WE DON'T EVERYTHING WILL BE IN CHAOS!!!!! Skye: PLEASE HELP US!!!!!!! Keizo: WE NEED YOUR POWER!!!! Then all of the Youkai show up and they are heard their Call Keita: They heard us. Then all the Youkai come to them Ryder: Yeah! Then all the Youkai use their Magic on the Watches Fuyunyan: Now. Power us up! Chase: Wait! Do we have to do it? Fuyunyan: You have the Power to be a Youkai. Marshall: '''To become a Youkai? '''Fuyunyan: '''Yes. After you became a Youkai, it has a Limited Time so you have to use it wisely. '''Rocky: '''Okay, we wil use it wisely so we can defeat that Evil Keima. '''Ryder: Ok, Fuyunyan: We'll power you up first. Fuyunyan: Ok. Chase: '''After you Power Up. It's our turn to Power Up. '''Keita: Ok, Chase. Ryder: '''You got it. '''Rory: '''Okay. '''Keizo: Let's do this! They use all the Youkai Magic to Fuyunyan and he Became Darknyan Darknyan: '''Darknyan! '''Marshall: It's our turn to Power Up! Ryder: Okay, Here you go! They are using all the Youkai Magic to The Paw Patrols and then they Became a Super Power Pup and they are doing the Kamen Guts Pose Super Power Pup: '''Guts! '''Keizo: Well done! Ryder: '''That's great for them. Now they can walk on Two Leg's now. '''Jibanyan: Me next! They uses their Youkai Magic on Jibanyan then Whisper jumps to Jibanyan Whisper: I want that action! Keita & Ryder: '''Whisper? Then he and Jibanyan get's merged and they became Buchinyan '''Buchinyan: '''Buchinyan! '''Keita: Whoa. Ryder: What the? Rory: Why? Buchinyan: I have to help. Chase: '''I don't why that he do that for. '''Marshall: '''The rest of us doesn't know why that he do that for. End of Flashback '''Tino: Wow! I didn't know that you guys are Time Travel in 60 Years in the Past. And I didn't know that you guys are help you're Grandfather's. Ryder: And I didn't know your Girlfriend turns into a light winged lady. Zane: '''That puppy have the Same name, Zuma. '''Zuma: Thanks, Zane. Sunset Shimmer: I can transform into Daydream Shimmer. Tino: '''I know you can. '''Chase McCain: '''Chase. You're Grandfather have the same name too. '''Chase: I guess he does. Tino: '''So where is your Grandfather's? '''Ryder: '''They were at the Gateway. And even though, My Grandfather Rory, is a Best Friend to Keita Grandfather, Keizo. '''Tino: Wow! I never knew your Grandfather is a Best Friend to Keita Grandfather. Ryder: That's the same thing, Tino. Laval: '''Cragger, I think we should do that Pose that Keizo did. '''Cragger: What pose? I can fight the Tridazzle with my eyes closed. Laval: '''The one that Paw Patrol did. '''Cragger: Not right now, Laval. Wyldstyle: Ok. Do you think we annoyed them, Gandalf? Gandalf: Perhaps. Just a touch. The Tridazzle:(grabs Tino) Now you will join us, our love. Sunset Shimmer: NO! (grabs Tino) He's MINE!!! Tino: '''This is gonna be a Tug of War again. Tridazzle! I remember that you girls are trying to put under a spell on me. And let's finish the way that we started this Battle.... Together! Tino and Sunset transforms into Daydream Shimmer and a Daydream Shimmer version of Tino '''Doraemon:(In Buzz Lightyear's voice) Shield your Eyes! Everybody does and then Jay hit Cragger's eye Cragger: '''Ow! '''Jay: '''Sorry. '''Usapyon: I'll show you, dani! He switch modes Voice: '''Vader Mode. '''The Tridazzle: OUR EYES!!!!! Then the Tridazzle let go as the Light fades Emmet: Tino? Sunset? Tino: '''We're Okay. '''Daydream Shimmer: I saved you, Tino, with the Magic of Friendship. Tino: Thanks, Sunset. What happened to me? Sunset Shimmer: When I transform into Daydream Shimmer you transform as well. Tino: Wow! I think I can call myself Light Tino. Keita: '''Let's Fight! They doing the Kamen Guts pose '''All: '''Guts! '''Laval: I don't want to surrender. Lord Vortech: Now... how to begin? THAT POSE IS THE WORSE ONE EVER!!! They are looking Angry for what he said about Kamen Guts Pose Lord Vortech: YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? IT'S STUPID! And it make them more angrier except Inaho, USApyon, Robonyan F-Type Komasan and Komajiro Inaho: '''I think they're Angry. '''Lord Vortech: THAT POSE IS DUMB! WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE! They are losing their Temper USApyon: '''Cover your Ears. '''Komasan: Ok, Zura. Komajiro: You got any? Robonyan: '''I got some Ear Plugs for you. '''Lord Vortech: WE WILL NOT BE DENIED RETRABUTION! THAT POSE IS THE WORST! And they are losing their Temper and then Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly has comes out of the Portal Marco Diaz: Uh oh. Komasan: 'They are losing their Temper, Zura. '''Star Butterfly: '''Oh No. Give us some Ear plugs! Robotman F-Type give some ear plugs to Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly and they all put some Ear Plug on their Ear's except Robonyan F-Type, cause he's a Robot '''All: '(Scream) '''Lord Vortech: THAT POSE IS DUMBER THEN YOU! YOU'RE SKATING ON THIN ICE! Then Bad Cop, Chase McCain, Dora Kid and Chase just use the Air Cannon, Stud Shooter and a Taser Gun on Lord Vortech The Tridazzle: THAT POSE IS MORE STUPID, TINO!! Tino: '''Don't say that!!! He is angry '''The Tridazzle: We can, our love! That pose is the worst! Lord Vortech:(in Homer's voice) I am invincible! INVINCIBLE! They are more angry The Tridazzle: Join us, Tino. If you say the pose is stupid. Then, Tino's eyes glow green. The Tridazzle: Looks like you're under our spell, Tino. Say "The Kamen Guts is the worst". Tino: '''Kamen Guts.... Is... The... Best!!! '''The Tridazzle: NO!!! IT'S THE WORST!!!!!!! Tino: '''It wasn't!!!! Kamen Guts is the Best! That Manga is the Coolest! Everybody loves Kamen Guts! And even though Heroes is Number 1 and Villain is Number 0!! Then, Tino's eyes are glowing green and transforms into a demonic version of himself '''The Tridazzle: Can we just be friends? We think Kamen Guts is a dumb character! Tino: '''He wasn't!!! He's the Coolest!!! And I'm not gonna be your Friend!!!!! '''The Tridazzle: Join us or face Vortech. It makes no difference. Kamen Guts is STUPID!!!! Tino: '''I rather face Vortech and You!!! Kamen Guts is the Greatest Character of them all!!!! '''Emmet: What happened to Tino, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: He turned into a raging he-demon, Emmet. Emmet: '''You know what... He's right. We like Kamen Guts so Much! '''Lord Vortech: No you lot don't! TINO! JOIN THE DAZZLINGS AS YOUR TRUE LOVES!!! THEY HATE KAMEN GUTS!!!!!!!!! Tino: '''I never do that!!! The rest of us like Kamen Guts!!! And even though Kamen Guts is a HERO!!!!! '''The Tridazzle: You're wrong, Tino! If you join us you CAN have everything you want! YOU HATE KAMEN GUTS!!!!!!! Tino: '''I don't care about that!! I have friends who was with me! And Friends who like Kamen Guts! My Friends they are my POWER! '''All: '''Yeah!!! '''Squidward: '''I'm not. '''Mr Krab: Oh yes you do. Stand by Tino or you're fired! Squidward: '''Fine! Me too. '''The Tridazzle: YOU'RE.... YOU'RE INSANE!!! GUYS!!!! GET THEM!!! Tino: '''Let's Fight you like a Man! '''Lord Vortech: You do realize that Kamen Guts is the low rated character, Tino! Tino: '''No!!!! Kamen Guts is most Awesome Character I Know!! They started fighting '''The Tridazzle: Oh please! All we know that Kamen Guts is the jerk, Tino! We have magic and you have NOTHING!!!! Tino: '''I don't care about you Magic! I care about have Friends and save the World from You!!! And don't say Kamen Guts is a Jerk!!! They continue to fight '''The Tridazzle: You are more powerful then we imagine, Tino. Kamen Guts is useless like his sidekick! Tino: '''Kamen Guts is the Strongest Character i know, even his Sidekick is!!! Keita is Keizo's Grandson! And don't like everyone who is mean to him and his Grandfather! Then a Portal appeared behind Lord Vortech '''Eddy: (scream) TINO'S GONE MAD!! The Tridazzle: KAMEN GUTS IS A STUPID JERK, A LOW RATED HERO AND A USELESS ONE, TINO!!!! Tino: '''Don't call him that!!! He awesome, Cool and Great to Me! And. I don't like someone who hates Kamen Guts! Then Tino throws a fireball at the Tridazzle and they explode changing them back to the Dazzlings '''Adagio Dazzle: Tino! Tino: '''This time... Kamen Guts is Great to me! Then the Portal is gonna sucked Lord Vortech and the Dazzling '''Aria Blaze: What's going on!? Sonata Dusk: We're sorry!! We thought you hate Kamen Guts!!! Lord Vortech: I can reassemble the elements.. This isn't defeat for me. This isn't where it ends. Adagio Dazzle: I'll prove that Kamen Guts is not great to you, Tino. We'll put you under our spell next time! Tino: '''You're wrong! Kamen Guts so Cool! And you are mean to Him! Then the Portal is Sucking '''Batman: You're right, Vortech. But THAT is. Gandalf: Kamen Guts is a jerk? Tino: '''They are trying to insult Keizo and Me. '''Gandalf: Then They Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer